Lin's bad hair day
by cookie-happiness
Summary: It's time for Lin, the man with perfect hair, to feel the wrath of what every women hates; the bad hair day. Dum dum dum!... Mild, very mild, seggestive language. And I must warn you now; I wrote this a long time ago. Not very funny but I put it under humor anyway. So... read and tell me what you think! ONE-SHOT


**READ!: This is something I found on my computer yesterday. It's something I wrote quite awhile ago, so it's not going to be much good, but I thought i'd upload it anyway! *gives you a cookie. Yes, you* ENJOY!**

**Oh, and there might be *cough* a lot of grammatical and spelling mistakes. I haven't checked it 'cause i'm lazy, and I was an even bigger fail at writing when I did this. But, becuase you're all soooooo kind, you'll forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Ghost Hunt; nor Lin's hair (Sadly) **

* * *

- SPR -

**General POV**

"Hey, why is your hair so red Ayako?" Yasuhara questioned as the memers took their seats outside Naru's office.

Ayako raised an eyebrow at Yasuhara's sudden question about her hair, "Yeah old hag, why is it so red? You got some kind of hair problem?" Bou-san asked out of interest.

Ayako straightened at the words 'old hag' before hitting Bou-san on his head leaving many bumps that almost looked like an ice cream cone.

Mai giggled along with a 'enjoying the moment to much' Yasuhara as Bou-san complained about Ayako's beatings all the time.

Without anyone realising, a pregnant Madoka had slipped into the office and by now was leaning her elbows onto the chair which Mai was sat on, "Hmmm, why is your hair red Ayako" Madoka said, staring curiously at the surprised red-headed women, "Madoka, when did you get here!" Mai squealed in surprise at the fact that she didn't realise Madoka was behind her.

"Oh, about 10 minutes ago, you know, the traffic outside is a total pain for a pregnant women with really horrific hormones to handle, it's so ann-" Madoka began, only to be cut of by a familiar cold voice, "Madoka, we really don't need your story on how you travelled here and be quiet, i'm trying to work in here" Naru growled as he leaned agaisnt his now open office door.

"What! You mean you actually work in that lair of yours" giggled Mai, along with Yasuhara, Ayako, Bou-san, John and Madoka, "Off course he doesn't actually work in there Mai" Yasuhara began, "his day job is luring beautiful women in there and eating their helpless souls" he finished acting out a little role play to go with his statement.

Everyone turned to stare at the wierd lad who called himself yasuhara, "What? I saw it in a movie" he shrugged, looking at Bou-san who he thought migh back him up**.** Naru sighed whilst blushing a little, "Mai, tea!" he shouted before retreating back to his office.

Mai cursed him a little before heading to the kitchen to make her narcissistic boss his 12th tea today.

"Well since that's all over, I'll tell you about my hair colour now" Ayako said as she looked at the faces of the group, whom of which obviously forgot she was their.

After an hour off conversation about Ayako's hair, a long gone Mai returned from Naru's office with what looked liked a hickey on her neck.

"What did I miss" Mai smiled, "What did we miss?" Masako asked, blushing at the sight of it.

Yasuhara fell to the floor, "Nooooo! First we find that Ayako's natural hair colour is red, then we discover that Mai has been preyed on by Naru! What's worse, she took the BAIT!" he cried, "Huh, what's the noise a- MAI! YOU HAVE A, wait? is that a hickey? YOU HAVE A HICKEY ON YOUR NECK FROM THAT NARU! YASUHARA WAS RIGHT! DAMN YOU NARU, JUST WAIT TILL I-" Bou-san was cut of, "Wait until what?" Naru said coldly at the retreating Bou-san, "Ermmm, well . . . wait till I find out why Lin's hairs so perfect all the time" Bou-san quickly said, "Huh?" everyone said in unison, even Lin, who was now out of his office carrying a pile of files.

" . . . his hairs always so perfect, I mean come on, he could run a marathon and it still wont become untidy" stated Bou-san who was hiding behind a deep-in-thought Madoka, "Well, his hairs not always so perfect" Madoka began "See, when we go home at ni-", "MADOKA!" Shouted a flustered Lin.

Naru had ventured into the lounge a few minutes ago and was now regreting his decision as not only his mind was becoming dirtied, but Gene was giving him un relevant thoughts about the blushing Mai stood next to him, "Damn" Naru groaned as he went back to his office and slammed his door.

In a mixture of a quarelling couple, escaping John and Masako, a doumbfounded Bou-san, and an excited Ayako; Yasuhara managed to get his voice heard, "Damn you Lin, I curse you that tommorrow you WILL become a victim to the bad hair day!" he laughed devilishly whilst pointing at the man who didn't seem to care.

-Next Day, Lin's House-

**Lin's POV**

"Yawn" was all that came from my mouth as I forced myself out of bed. I sighed when I looked at the clock; it read 5:45.

"Lin" I turned around to face the bed and saw Madoka leaning on her elbow whilst rubbing her tired eyes, "It's so early, come back to bed" she demanded patting the side of the bed that was claimed, by me off course; her eyes still only half awake so she couldn't she me already half dressed for _work_.

I chuckled whilst heading towards the bed and kissed her lightly on her forehead; only to be met by shocked eyes.

"What's wrong?" I frowned at the nearly laughing women.

"Your . . . hair . . . is . . . LOOK IN THE MIRROR!" she screamed after laughing loudly with her arms tucked under one another as they clung around her huge belly.

I frowned yet again at the sudden livelyness when it was only 5:51 before following Madoka's instructions and walked to the mirror that hung on our bedroom wall; only to be met by the most horrorfying image i've ever come accross; my supposedly perfect hair now looked like it had become a sheep overnight.

I had a funny feeling that what Yasuhara said yesterday actually came true.

But the worse thing was that I had work now; and somehow, I had to find a way to hide this rediculous hair!

**General POV**

Lin couldn't bare the stares he got when driving to work since he had an overly noticable hat slung over his puffy hair, he had never before worn a hat nor had he ever had a problem with his hair; it always seemed to do nothing but stay straight and perfect, but today was different; today was the worst day that fate could've chosen to give Lin his new hairstyle.

He drove the rest of the 15 minutes to work hanging his head low whilst desperatly trying to flatten his hair down, only, he had no look with that.

Lin groaned as he looked at his watch; it was now 6;17 and Lin was late for work.

He new Naru would scold him as well as question him for being late since Lin has never arrived late for work before.

He groaned again as he remembered the embarrassement he exsposed this morning when Madoka gathered all her hair products to try and help his hair, only the fact that she couldn't stop her laughter made the matter a whole lot worse.

"Your late!" Lin heard a cold voice state as he opened the office door where he was met by a pair of angry looking eyes, "Ah, listen Naru I -" Lin began before he was cut of by a burst of laughter who he immediently recocnised as Mai and Bou-san, "What . . . is . . . that" Bou-san struggled to say as he rolled around the floor laughing whilst pointing at the hat Lin wore.

"It's a hat" Lin announced, "You, wearing a hat" Mai said, she ran to Lin to study his sudden choice of clothing, "Where's your lo-ng fringe gone Lin-san?" Mai questioned "And where's Madoka?" she asked again looking puzzled, 'at home still laughing no doubt' Lin thought but decided to answer with a slight lie in his words, "She gone shopping for baby cloths" Lin announced.

"But I thought she already had those" Naru interupted, Lin glared at Naru whilst shaking his head, "You know Madoka, she always needs more" Lin shrugged.

"Hey Lin, why you got your hat on still?" Bou-san asked, approaching Lin as he did so, Lin flinched at the question and hurridly tried to answer, "I . . . it's cold" Lin answered hesitently.

Naru grinned at the long pause and stepped closer to Lin, "Really" Naru said mockingly before pulling Lin's hat off and stepping back when Lin's hair burst into a giant sheep look-alike.

"Oh . . . my . . . SHEEP!" Yasuhara shouted after entering the office; his hand shook as he pointed at the black fluff on Lin's head, "I HATE ANIMALS, QUICK LIN STAY STILL, NARU WILL GET IT OF. HURRY NARU, IT MIGHT EAT HIM!" he screamed again before looking at the pole behind Ayako.

Everyone burst into a laugh apart from a pouting Lin, a motionless Naru and a terrified Yasuhara, "It's not a sheep idiot" Mai said bluntly as she wiped the tears from laughing away from her eyes, "come on Lin, i'll sort your hair out" Mai calmly said as she pulled Lin into a seperate room.

Naru widened his eyes at more thoughts and images that Gene encouraged him to think, before shaking his head in embarrassement and sitting on Mai's chair.

After around half an hour Mai and Lin stepped out from the room they had been silently staying in, "There, Lin's hairs good as new" she smiled, perposly jumping onto Naru's knee which gave him quite the surprise, "Na - ru " Mai cooed, "Yes" he asked blushing slightly, "Why was there a pair of hair straightners in the storeroom?" she asked bluntly, Naru stopped trying to place his hand around Mai's waist unnoticed and looked at her in surprise, "Hair straightners. What hair straightners?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I straightened Lin's hair with a pair of black straightners with 'Oliver Davies' engraved on them" she stated to a now flushed Naru who had many sweat drops on his face, "There not mine you s-" he began, only to be cut off by Yasuhara, "So that's why your hair's always so perfect!" he shouted whilst pointing an acussing finger at Naru who by now had his arm rapped around Mai's waist.

Everyone looked at Yasuhara and sighed since they new what was coming next, "Damn you Naru! I curse you that tommorrow you WILL become a victim to the bad hair day!" Yasuhara huffed exhaustedly, crossing his arms in a childish manner. The rest of the members laughed histericly at Yasuhara's curse, "Yeah, my hairs never a mess so, good look with your cursing Yasuhara because it's just a waste of time" Naru bluntly stated as he hugged Mai tightly.

Only Naru didn't know that curses are much stronger than people think.

* * *

**Great, i'm assuming that all of you who actually sat (or stood), and read through this would now like to comment. Yes? Good! **

**You know you want to ...**

**And you're going to read my other stories and what not now aren't you? Yes? GOOD! Go along now, I want to eat some cookies.**


End file.
